Happy Glorfarq
by BonitaChickia
Summary: The Titans have been together for 5 years, and now its Star's birthday. Can Robin finally tell her exactly how he feels without losing his never? Rob&Star, Cy&Bee, and slight BB&Rae...just cause if everyone else has someone i feel bad if they dont lol R
1. Happy Glorfarq

**Chapter 1**

**Happy Glorfarq**

It had been about 5 years since Robin started the Teen Titans. The Titans however were no longer teens, with the exception for Beast Boy who was the youngest of the group and whom would always be a little kid at heart. Robin, Cyborg and Raven were now 21. Beast Boy turned 19 just few months ago and Starfire was coming up on her 20th birthday. Over the years they all had grown up: Beast Boy was not the scrawny little pre-teen anymore. He was more physically fit, his face was boarder and handsomer. Cyborg had updated new technologies to himself; he was also a little more muscular. Robin who had always been in good shape, looked even better now. His arms were much more muscular, he had grown much taller over the years and grew even more handsome. He had also decided to lose the cap from his costume, he felt it was too juvenile for a man. Raven who had always had the maturity of an adult now had the body to match. Her outfit was the same but she filled it out much better. The same with Starfire, the little naïve alien princess who had joined the team 5 years ago was now a woman.

"Glorious morning friends!" Starfire shouted spinning into the air with her arms flaying about her. The other Titans just looked at her with puzzled faces. Starfire was always a morning person but never this…enthusiastic. Raven shook her head and went back to her coffee and her book. Beast Boy and Cyborg went on with stuffing their faces as was the usual contest at who could finish breakfast first. Robin looked up and smiled at Starfire.

"What's going on Star?" Robin asked while watching her still spin gleefully in the air.

"O, yes I must have forgotten to tell all of you." She said pausing with an anxious smile. "Today in my Glorfarq!" Starfire yelled causing even Raven to look up with some interest.

"Umm…Star...What's a Glorfarq?" Robin asked with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"What?" Starfire hadn't heard him because she was too busy spinning. "Ooo, forgive my rudeness. A Glorfraq is a time in a Tamarainian's life when they have reached full maturity. They are now a woman…or a man. It is the equivalent to a human's 20th year of birth. It is a magnificent, wonderful and most proud day for a Tamarainian." Starfire beamed.

"20th birthday huh?" Cyborg scratched his chin deep in thought. "Well got to do it up right!"

"Where would you like to go Star?" Beast Boy asked food spilling out of his mouth. "How about the arcade?"

"Or…how about some where she wants to go?" Raven said irritated.

"I would most like to go to the park." Starfire said eagerly.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin said already getting up from the table and collecting some things they would need. Robin made some lunches, while Beast Boy and Cyborg desperately searched for the football. Finally they made it out the door and to the park. It was early June so it wasn't to hot out. It really was a beautiful day, all the Titan's were enjoying it, letting themselves soak up the gentle warmth of the sun. Beast Boy and Cyborg had grown tired of the 'peace and quite' and had started a game of football. Raven was enjoying the solitude; she sat down beneath a near-by tree and began to meditate. Meanwhile Starfire and Robin were unpacking the bag they had brought for the day. Robin watched as Starfire pulled everything out of the basket. She was humming on of her favorite Frank Sinatra tunes to herself. He closed his eyes and listened to her humming. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard a small gasp emitted from Starfire. Robin looked at her and saw the most amazing expression of astounded joy that he had ever seen on Starfire's face. She gasped at the something she pulled out of the basket. It was a small birthday cake, with "Happy B-day." And "We love you Star." Written in her favorite of all time: yes that's right…mustard. Robin's eyes widened…_Starfire wasn't supposed t see that right now. Opps the others are going to kill me. O well. She looks really happy. _

"Ooo…is this for me?" Starfire asked still gazing at the cake.

"Well…yes. But you weren't supposed to see it right now. It was kinda a surprise. Believe it or not…it was Raven's idea." Robin said feeling a little guilty about not watching her more closely. Starfire took her eyes off the cake and looked at Robin sympathetically; knowing she had spilled her share of secrets in the past 5 years.

"Well then, I will pretend I have not had the pleasure of seeing this most splendid present yet." She said giving him a small wink. Robin smiled back at her, knowing that the others would know because Star couldn't for the life of her keep a secret.

The other Titans had finished their activities and gathered around the picnic that Robin and Starfire had set up. Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg all gave each other a small smile… "Hey guess whattttt…we have a surprise for you!" Beast Boy said giving her a broad grin. Cyborg and Raven were looking at her with the same face. (Well as much smiling as Raven would allow.) Starfire noticed that Beast Boy had reached into the basket and was holding something behind his back. She knew exactly was it was.

"Surprise!" all three of them shouted at once.

"Oh my _X'hal_! This is the most….O I am so surprised, I had no idea. Nobody told me or anything." Starfire said holding her cheeks with her hands and her mouth wide open. Starfire leaned over to Robin and gave him a small wink. She thought she had done an excellent job of pretending to be surprised. But the others knew her all to well.

"She found it. Didn't she?" Cyborg asked giving Robin a seriously disappointed look.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching her and she saw it." Robin sighed guiltily.

"What? That's impossible. You're always watching her!" Beast Boy accused. Robin blushed 18 different shades of crimson red; then glared at Beast Boy who received an elbow in the stomach from Raven. Starfire was too busy dipping her fingers into the mustard icing to notice what had just happened. Beast Boy gave a guilty smile and asked for a piece of cake. Robin rolled his eyes and was thanking God that Starfire had not heard them. When they had finished their picnic, Cyborg decided that it was getting late and they should go home. The whole way back Starfire thought about her wonderful present and the most amazing friends that she felt she didn't deserve.

**well i just started this one, i think its only going to be like 3 maybe 4 chapters long. just casue idk lol. hope you like it and pleaseeee reivew :) that would make me happy. **


	2. The Present

**Robin: Richard Grayson**

**Starfire: Kori Anders**

**Raven: Rachel Roth**

**Beast Boy: Gar/ Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg: Victor Stone**

**Bumble Bee: Karen Beecher**

**Speedy: Roy… (Couldn't remember his last name and was too lazy to look it up :p) **

**The only time that their real names will come up is when they are talking to each other, otherwise ill just call them by their superhero names. Enjoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

**The Present**

They arrived back at the Tower around dusk. The sun had just begun to set and the sky was a light orange hue. Starfire sat down on the edge of the roof and gazed at the setting sun. _What a Glorfarq, no other Tamaran has ever had a better one…not even my dear sister with her glorious parties. My friends are like no others, so good to me._

"Hey Star. What'cha doing?" A deep, strong voice said from behind her. Starfire jumped up at the voice. She turned around to see a very handsome Robin leaning against the door.

"O, Richard it is only you. You must not sneak up on me like that; you will give me the attack of the heart." She said almost laughing at her own remark. Since the Titans had been together for 5 years, they became used to calling each other by their real names. Although Robin/Richard still called Starfire…Star. It was cute, sweet and innocent just like her. He loved it when she called him Richard, the way she said it made his breath catch short, and his hair stand on edge.

"O…well sorry I'll leave you alone if you want to." He replied trying not to sounds too disappointed.

"No…please you presence is most enjoyable." Starfire said grabbing his and pulling him down gently to sit next to her. He smiled at her and studied her features for what seemed like a life time. Starfire let go of his hand when she noticed his cheeks turn a light pink when she reached for his hand. She blushed at the sight of him blushing (kinda silly I know)

_Ok…here is you chance…it's now or never…tell her now. _Robin shifted in his spot on the roof; he stared at his hands for a very long time. Starfire noticed he was becoming nervous. His face was a light red color and he was biting his lower lip. She began to worry when his breaths became short and long almost as if he was having trouble breathing.

"A…are you alright Richard?" she asked with a concerned, arched brow. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Umm…Star…Well…I wanted." Suddenly he couldn't speak; he felt his mouth become dry and his voice gone. Instead of speaking he just reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Without looking at her, he placed the small mysterious box into Starfire hands. She looked at his unexpectedly and then at the box. Robin looked out of the corner of his eye as she began to open it.

"Ooo…beautiful!" she gasped.

Robin's head shot up and he looked into her wide, joy filled eyes. When Starfire opened the box she found that it contained a ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was a thin silver band with a small sapphire stone in the middle. It was simple but very elegant…just like her.

"Happy Birthday Star." Robin managed to get out as Starfire lunged toward him, enveloping him and warm embrace.

She put the ring on her left hand (where a person's wedding ring would go). She placed her hand out in front of her face and leaned back to make sure it looked good on that hand. She gave a heavy sigh of approval. Robin was surprised of how well the deep blue contrast against her very tan and slightly orange skin.

"O Richard it is the most beautiful, glorious present I have ever received." She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Robin immediately froze. She pulled away from him and began to admire her present again. He was about to say something to her when Cyborg had burst through the roof door.

"I just had the best idea!" He said waving his hands in the hair.

"O friend look what I have received from Robin." Starfire announced to Cyborg thrusting her hand into Cyborg's face. He looked at the ring and then leaned over giving Robin a curious look. Robin blushed; he had come up to the roof so he could give the ring to Star privately. Cyborg saw Robin blushing and he smiled sheepishly.

"That's great Kori. But I was thinking 20th birthdays are big! We have to do something really special…Like go to a club!" Cyborg said nodding his head vigorously.

The clubs were really Starfire's taste but she hated to disappoint her friends, and she didn't mind them too much (the clubs I mean) so she decided it might be fun. "Well…if you think it is necessary." She said giving him a sweet smile.

"Great!" Cyborg said cutting her off. "I'll go tell the others…O and I'll call Bee." Cyborg was always doing anything to get Bee to hang out with him.

"A club sounds like fun, does it not Richard?" Starfire asked Robin with wondering eyes.

"Yeah it does, well we better get ready for the club before Cyborg goes berserk." Robin chuckled to himself.

"I fear I have noting to wear." Starfire said sadly. Robin looked at her sad expression, about having nothing to wear…_nothing to wear…that's fine with me…shut up stop thinking like that…_ Robin shook his head.

"Rachel can take you to the mall." He replied

Starfire flew up into the air and clapped her hands. She loved the mall and all the stores. "Wondrous…Ooooo Rachel!" Starfire squealed happily.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**well there is chapter two, not bad, but not the best lol. pleaseeeee review, and to those that have...well i luv you lol **


	3. Getting Ready

**Roy…Harper **

**hehe thanks to the reviewers who told me his last name. You guys rock. Although I don't know why I even mentioned their last names…im not using them lol. O well. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Ready**

Raven and Starfire didn't come back from the mall for a while. But when they finally did Starfire was carrying tons of bags. When the entered the common room, Bee and Speedy were they. They as well as the other Titans looked at Starfire curious of why she had so many bags.

"Hello friends. I think I did the overboard with my shopping." Starfire giggled.

"We went into every single store imaginable." Raven grumbled. Starfire rolled her eyes and went to give Bee a hug and show her the ring Robin had given her. They both swooned over how gorgeous it was.

"Well Boy Wonder…you've got good taste." Bee teased. Robin gave her an annoyed look and then rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you guys just get ready so we can go…?" Cyborg pleaded.

"Chill out Sparky" Bee said patting him on the shoulder. "We were just about to."

The girls went into Starfire's room to get ready. Giggling and chatting the whole way there. (Yes, that's right even Raven.)

Two hours later:

The guys were sitting on the couch in the common room waiting for the girls to hurry up and get ready. They had been ready an hour and a half ago. Beast Boy was wearing light color jeans and a green t-shirt. Cyborg was wearing a pair of black slacks with a white t-shirt. They were sitting on the floor playing Beast Boy's new game on the GameStation. Speedy and Robin were sitting on the couch watching them. Speedy was also wearing black slacks but with a red button up shirt; that fit him very well. Robin, looked the most handsome, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black muscle shirt and of course his signature mask.

"Richard...do you ever take that off?" Speedy asked.

"No..." Robin growled.

"Come on…We're boreddd as hell out here." Beast Boy whined.

"Patient is a virtue; Gar." Raven said opening the door. The girls walked into the common and smiled at the boys.

All jaws dropped; the guys were dumbstruck. There had never been anyone more beautiful than the three girls standing in front of them. They looked fierce, Bee had on a black pleaded skirt with a bright yellow tank top that stood out perfectly against her beautiful ebony skin; her hair was up in a neat bun and had a yellow flower on the side. She also had in bright yellow pumps(pumps are high heels...incase some of you didn't know…anyways back to the story) to match.

"What's wrong Sparky? Cat got your tongue?" Bee asked Cyborg flashing him a flirtatious smile.

"You…I…amazing." Was all he was able to get out.

"We really need to hurry up, I really want a drink!" Raven said. Beast Boy's eyes flew out of his head. She was wearing tight dark jeans and a midnight blue tank top, which hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was down, and she had decided to put on black eye-liner and a little bit of blue shimmer which made her violet eyes even more breathtaking that before.

"Yes, I must agree with Rachel...I am ready to dance my pants off." came the angelic voice of Starfire. Robin's jaw hit the floor, he had always thought Starfire was beautiful but this was unbelievable. The outfit she had chosen to wear was perfect. She had on a short denim jean skirt that showed off her long legs. She had paired a lavender halter top that slightly showed off her ample cleavage with the skirt. Her hair was up in a high pony tail with a few strands let lose framing her flawless face. She didn't have any make-up on except for a clear lip gloss that made her lips look o-so-kissable.

"Hehe…I mean dance my skirt off." She giggled correcting herself.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Here let me help you." Speedy said smirking and darting out of his spot on the couch and over to Star.

"Not in this life time Roy." Robin growled pulling Speedy back by his shoulders.

"What do you think of my clothes Richard?" Starfire asked biting her lower lip.

Robin began to open his mouth, nothing came out. He was at a loss for words. _What do I think? This gorgeous creature could have anyone she wanted and she wants to know what I think? I think it's going to take all of my self-control to stop myself from just grabbing her and making love to her. I mean look at her, she's perfect…o those legs…luscious legs…I could…wait is she still waiting for me to answer her? _And she was… "Richard?" Starfire asked sounding a little concerned.

"What? Ooo you…um you look nice Star." Robin finally managed to get out.

"Nice…well…thank you friend." She replied sounding a little disappointed with his assessment of her outfit.

"Alrighty then…Let's party hardy!" Cyborg said running towards the car. They all left the room leaving Robin still standing there dumbstruck with Starfire's beauty.

"Hey Richard! Here!" Raven yelled throwing him a towel.

He caught it with one hand and raised an eye brow. "What's this for?" he asked.

Raven just smirked. "Your drooling."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Well there's chapter 3, not my favorite but it's kinda a filler. I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. I dunno maybe not. Lol well hope you're enjoying it. J **


	4. Dancing, Drinks, Jealousy, and Confessio

**Chapter 4**

**Dancing, Drinks, Jealousy, and Confessions**

Music so loud you couldn't hear yourself think, the air so hot you couldn't breath, and the drinks so strong your garneted to have a good night; yupp this was definitely Cyborg's favorite club.

"Geeezz! You sure can pick'em Vic." Robin yelled in a sarcastic tone at the top of his lungs.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Cyborg said who obliviously heard Robin wrong. Robin rolled his eyes and turned his attentions to his other teammates. Raven was looking for somewhere to sit down while Beast Boy and Starfire jumped up and down to the music.

"Come on, the owner has a special table for us." Cyborg announced as he was being led to the 'titan's table' as the owner called it ever so proudly. They all sat down and ordered drinks, beer for Robin, Speedy, Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven and Starfire, who hated the taste of beer, ordered cosmopolitans. Bee who wanted to be a little different ordered a Tequila Sunrise. Starfire nearly spit out her drink when she heard her favorite song come on. "When You Gonna" by Sean Paul. She put her drink down and grabbed Bee's hand; the two raced off to the dance floor. Now Starfire didn't know some things about Earth but she had been there long enough to know how to dance at clubs.

_Get out my head and into the bed girl...  
Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy..  
Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then_

Starfire closed her eyes and felt the beat of the music, her and Bee swayed back and forth doing some provocative moves which caught the attention of almost every guy in the club. Including Robin…Starfire opened her eyes to find a very mesmerized Robin. She felt a slight blush coming to her cheeks, she managed to hold his gaze for ahwile and then gave him a 'come a get me' grin.

_From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me_

Robin gave a flirtatious grin, took a step forward but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed that a someone else had beat him to dancing with Starfire…but it wasn't just anyone…nooo course, it had to be Speedy.

"Hey Kori look'in good out there, you wanna dance?" Speedy asked giving her a wink. Starfire smiled but looked over at Robin and shrugged her shoulders. She turned back to Speedy and nodded her head.

_So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah  
Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and  
Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah._

Robin took a step back, feeling really disappointed. He glared at Speedy when he saw him put his arms around Starfire's hips and pull her back against his chest. _He's gunna need a body cast when I'm through with him._ Robin smiled at his evil little thought.

_Hey pretty girl...Say me love fi see you walk...  
You no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk  
This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught  
You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the...  
First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and...Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl.._

Starfire liked dancing with Speedy, it was nice but not perfect…he wasn't him. As the song sped up she felt him pull her closer, although she felt a little awkward with Speedy she didn't mind too much. Just then she felt lips on her shoulder, she looked over to see Speedy leaving butterfly kisses all her bare shoulder. She pulled away a little bit and looked back at Robin, who was standing not 10 feet away with his fists clenched and his eyes bloodshot.

_Forget the body cast…I'm going to fucking kill him._ Robin was seething with anger. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _No…no I wont get mad…she's not my girlfriend…I can't get mad._ Feeling a little less mad Robin opened his eyes and then they nearly fell out of his head. He saw Starfire looking a little uncomfortable as Speedy kissed her neck. Before he knew what he was doing, he stormed over to the dance floor.

"Roy, friend…please I wish for you to desist from kiss-" Starfire started to say, but then her body felt cold. She turned around to find Speedy on the ground with Robin on top of him punching him as hard as he could. He was in a blind fury.

"You can't touch her! Who do you think you are?" Robin yelled his facing turning red he was seething with anger.

"Richard! What are you doing?" Starfire screamed. Richard still in a fit got off of Speedy and grabbed Starfire by the arm pushed past everyone and walked out the door. Finally when the got outside he looked at Starfire, her eyes were filled with panic and confusion.

"Richard…are you angry with me because I was dancing with Roy?"

"Yes Star…I'm mad that you were dancing with Roy." Robin said resentfully.

"But I do not understand why I have upset you. When we go to the clubs of dancing I always dance with other guys, what have I done wrong?" Starfire asked her eyes filling with tears.

"I don't want you do dance with anyone of those guys…none of them." He answered his eyes narrowing.

"You wish for me to be alone." She said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"No…I wish for you to be with me." Robin yelled.

"Yo…You what?" Starfire couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Woman…would you stop being so damn cute and innocent so I can tell you that I love you." Robin shouted. Starfire's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"You know Star, I save the city almost every day from evil villains and master minds and I have no problem with that" Robin was getting worked up again, he began to pace back and forth. "but I can't have a two word conversation with you without sounding like an idiot or a love-sick puppy with my tongue hanging out of my mouth. Do you have any idea what you do to me…when I talk to you or look at you my heart starts beating triple time. If I think of you being with me or if you happened to touch me or give me a hug I get weak in the knees, I…I can hardly speak, I lose all control of what I'm doing. And I know I shouldn't love you, I mean I'm your team leader…and time after time after time I've tried to fight it, but there is no way I can deny it…do you know how hard it is to not kiss you when you flying down the hallway looking all beautiful and what not. I can't stand it when another guy even talks or looks at you…let alone dances with you. So you just cant go and dance with other guys cause I don't want to share you with anyone!" Robin finished his rant with a huff and then he was filled with apprehension when he realized what he had just said. He finally worked up the courage to look at her. There she was her mouth gaping open and her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Rich…Richard did you just say you love me?" she asked her eyes still wide open but a grin beginning to form on her face.

"Well…you see…yes I did…but if you don't…" Robin mumbled incoherently but was cut off when he felt Starfire's lips pressed against his. He kissed her back without a second thought. The feel of her lips against his felt so right. She moved her hands into his face and onto the back of his neck. They soon melted into each other. Robin got the chills when he felt Starfire run her tongue along the edge of his bottom lip. He pulled away from her face and kissed her neck. "Richard…" she said trying to stifle a moan. He smiled against her skin. The way she said his name only caused him to want more. She grabbed his head and pulled him back to her lips. He sighed at her touch and tightened his hold on her waist pulling her closer to him. They deepened the kiss and found themselves wanting more of each other. Robin picked her up and set her down on a couple of boxes that were stacked in the corner; never breaking the kiss. His hands were in her hair bringing her face closer to his. Starfire let a sigh excape her mouth and realeased her grasp on his neck and ran her hands up and down his strong arms. He placed his hand on her right leg and slowly ran it up to her hip. He shuddered at how soft her skin felt.

"Hey Dick what the hell happened back ther-" Cyborg stopped and his jaw dropped. Robin and Starfire sprang apart both trying to catch their breaths. "Uh…never mind." Cyborg quickly ran back inside.

"Perhaps we should go back inside?" Starfire asked, this time her eyes filled with hope and love.

"Only if you dance with me and only me." Robin said a wild grin spread all over his face. Starfire smiled brightly then nodded and gave him a passionate kiss filled with all of her hope, lust and love for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is, the end kinda cute regular fluffly stuff but i like lol. it was kinda a short story and im sorry it took me forever to update but with school starting i just havent had any time for anything let alone writting. but i hope you enjoyed it and i look foreward to the reviews. thanks :) **


End file.
